A Twist in My Story
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: It’s Troy and Gabriella’s wedding day and Troy still hasn’t picked a song for their first dance. But then he gets inspiration when Troy reminiscences about his life before and after Gabriella entered his life.


**A Twist in My Story**

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! So I am going to be gone for a month this Saturday as I am going on vacation. So my going away gift to you all is a new story. You can give me a going away gift by giving me some reviews! Enjoy! **

**Summary:****It's Troy and Gabriella's wedding day and Troy still hasn't picked a song for their first dance. But then he gets inspiration when Troy reminiscences about his life before and after Gabriella entered his life. Based on A Twist in My Story by Secondhand Serenade. **

_

* * *

  
I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
That's what you get  
When you see your life in someone else's eyes  
That's what you get, that's what you get_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
This world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you_

_Secondhand Serenade 'Twist in My Story'_

_--_

Troy Bolton's eyes were locked on Gabriella Montez's as she walked down the aisle of the church. She had no father to walk her down, but she seemed so strong and beautiful. Troy was certain that he had never felt so much love in his heart before. Here they were twenty-one years old and getting married. That thought didn't enter his mind until he saw Gabriella walk through the church doors and down the aisle to him. The fact that he was getting married so young didn't hit him until his eyes locked with Gabriella's that instant. But he wouldn't back out; he couldn't. This is exactly what he had been waiting for his whole life. Troy smiled as he interlaced his hand with Gabriella's and he moved in closer to kiss her cheek, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I love you." Troy whispered into her ear before he pulled himself away from her ear. Gabriella smiled lovingly and she stared into Troy's eyes, her eyes glazed with passion.

"I love you too." Gabriella whispered back to him. They stared deeply into each other's eyes as the priest began to say his sermon. But Troy and Gabriella weren't listening to him; they were engaged in their own conversation, using their eyes. They were able to talk without saying anything. Troy felt his heart quicken when it was time for him to say his vow. Giving Gabriella's hand a tight squeeze, Troy said his speech.

"Gabriella…we've overcome a lot together. I want to be a better person when I'm around you and when I look into your eyes, I see the person I was meant to spend forever with. You are my better half and the part of me that keeps me fighting. I want to have children with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The only thing that has brought joy into my life was you…and that indescribable sparkle in your eye…that stare that made me realize I wanted to spend forever with you. I love you. And I always will." Troy vowed as he slipped the silver wedding band onto her finger. With tears in her eyes, Gabriella got ready to say her vow.

"Troy, I can't give enough words to describe how you make me feel. After all this time you still have this amazing power to make me feel absolutely crazy each time I see you. Life with you has given me so much more meaning than anything else has. Before I met you, I forgot what it was like to smile for no reason. You saw things in me that I never saw in myself and you made me realize that it was safe to let my guard down around you. I said I love you Troy Bolton…and I swear I still do and always will." Gabriella vowed as she slipped the matching wedding band onto Troy's finger.

"Troy, do you promise to love and cherish Gabriella, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; in good times and bad; as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. Troy stared into her brown eyes and he smiled lovingly as he squeezed her hands.

"I do." Troy said effectively.

"Gabriella, do you promise to love and cherish Troy, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; in good times and bad; as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Gabriella. Letting tears silently stream her cheeks, Gabriella smiled at the love of her life and nodded her head.

"I do." Gabriella managed to say without breaking down crying.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest optimistically announced. Troy and Gabriella smiled as they looked into each others eyes, not daring to blink. Troy's sapphire eyes glittered as he cupped Gabriella's cheeks into his hands and he gently caressed both her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Finally, he moved in slowly and he captured her lips with his own. Gabriella smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around Troy and she deepened the kiss. They remained like this for several breathtaking moments before they released each other's lips. Gabriella smiled at her husband, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered as tears continued to cascade down her cheeks. Troy smiled as the pads of his thumbs wiped them away and he kissed her one more time.

"I love you." Troy mumbled against Gabriella's lips. And Gabriella knew at that moment…that he meant it.

--

The wedding reception was held in an outdoor tent rental that was see-through and had a romantic feel to it. The wedding cake was a five layer vanilla sponge cake with white chocolate. Troy eyed it a few times, but he had to make sure that Chad didn't try to stick his finger in the icing. Everything was perfect. Except the song for the first dance. It would be perfect if Troy had picked a song. He had gotten sidetracked planning the rest of the wedding and he couldn't think of a song that had a good meaning to his and Gabriella's relationship. There were many that suited them…it was hard to pick.

"Troy, are you okay?" Gabriella's sweet voice asked as she looked up at her husband. Troy looked down at his new wife that was already wrapped in his arm and he smiled, not wanting to tell her that her perfect wedding didn't have a song.

"Yeah I'm fine…I just can't believe this is real." Troy said with a modest smile, covering himself up. Gabriella smiled in return and she rested her head on Troy's broad shoulder.

"I'm glad it is Troy…I couldn't imagine anything better." Gabriella told Troy as she placed a kiss on his covered shoulder. Troy smiled as he nodded his head in agreement and then squeezed Gabriella's shoulder.

"Listen babe, I just have to talk some things out with Chad. But I will be right back, I swear. I love you." Troy quickly told her as he pressed a kiss on her lips. Gabriella whimpered at the loss of contact but she then engaged herself into a conversation with Sharpay and Taylor, who looked elegant in their sleek blue bridesmaid dresses. Troy walked to Chad's table where he was talking to Jason and Zeke. Troy smiled as he sat with them.

"Well look who it is…it's the man of the hour. I still can't believe you're actually married, man. You gave up your bachelorhood for the married life." Zeke joked as he clapped a hand on Troy's back. Troy smiled as he nodded his head.

"I know, who would've thought?" Troy asked with a smile. Chad nodded his head with a proud smile.

"Well I'm proud of you man. I think getting together with Gabriella was the first right decision you ever made in your life." Chad told Troy as he sipped his champagne. Troy looked at Chad, almost confused at his words.

"What do you mean the only right decision?" Troy asked. Jason turned to Troy and he sighed.

"Troy, I hate bringing this up but remember when we were sixteen and you got that knee injury and couldn't play basketball anymore?" Jason asked. Troy bit his lip and he nodded his head.

"And remember how you started to smoke pot and drink beer all the time? Your life wasn't going anywhere at that time. The story of your life at the time was just being a bum on the streets who wasted their life with drugs and beer. But then…Gabriella came into the picture and you were Troy again. When you saw that it was either her or the drugs, you realized what was really important in your life. And you became somebody. I would like to say that it was you who helped yourself, but it was really Gabriella who did." Chad told Troy with complete honesty in his voice.

Troy thought about that dark time in his life and he closed his eyes as he remembered the day Gabriella saved his life…

--

_"Troy, you have to stop doing this to yourself." Gabriella firmly but gently told Troy as she stood in his room, watching him light another cigarette and pour himself another glass of vodka. He looked at her and inhaled the smoke from his cigarette and he shrugged his shoulders._

_"Why should I stop Gabriella? Who's going to miss me when I'm gone? No one would miss a nobody." Troy said as he took a long staggering drink of his vodka. Gabriella grunted loudly to herself as she walked over to his bed and she ripped the cigarette out of his mouth and took the glass of vodka from his hands. _

_"You're not a nobody! You are an amazing person Troy and I know that even though you can't play basketball anymore, you're going to do something else that will make you just as happy. Troy, I am not going to let you kill yourself with drugs and beer. I won't let that happen!" Gabriella swore, tears beginning to build up in her eyes. Troy looked at her for the longest time and had confusion in his sapphire eyes._

_"Why do you care so much? Why does my life mean so much to you?" Troy asked, curious to hear her answer. Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes were locked on his sapphire ones as she knelt down in front of him and she ran a hand through his hair._

_"Because I care about you, Troy. You're life means so much to me because…because…I love you. There I said it. I love you Troy. If you died I don't know what I would do I…I…" Gabriella didn't even finish; she began to choke on her sobs. Troy gently began to hush her as he wrapped her up in his arms and he pressed a kiss up against her temple. He couldn't lose her before he even had her._

_"I love you too Gabriella…For you, I'll get better. I'll get help just for you." Troy promised her. And Gabriella somehow knew that he was telling the truth. _

--

Troy smiled to himself when he thought of how happy Gabriella was when he came home from rehab five months later, completely sober and drug free. He got a hold of his life after he got help and he had Gabriella there by his side. Before Gabriella came into his life, he had assumed that he was going to fail in life. He thought that would be the story of his life. But Gabriella was a major twist. She was the twist in his story. And then an idea suddenly hit Troy. He had the perfect song for their first dance.

"Gentlemen, I'll be right back. Can you just get everybody ready for the first dance for me?" Troy asked as he jumped up from his chair and he ran to the DJ to tell him the arrangements for the first dance. By the time Troy got back, he found all the guests circling the dance floor while Gabriella sat in a chair in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for Troy. Troy walked across the dance floor to where Gabriella sat in a chair. He grabbed a microphone and he started his speech.

"Hello everybody, I would just like to say thank you once again for attending our wedding; it means a lot to us that you're here. Now, I should explain the choice of song. As most of you know, I suffered a terrible knee injury when I was sixteen. I ended up being fine, but my knee caused me to be unable to play basketball again. My world shattered before me; I was hoping to get a scholarship for my basketball and I went into a downward spiral. In my spare time, I would smoke pot and cigarettes and I would wash it down with alcohol. I alienated my friends and became volatile towards my family. This soon became the story of my life." Troy paused for a moment to look at the people around him. They all seemed confused as to why Troy was bringing up his painful and dark past at his wedding. He smiled and then turned to face his new wife, who stared at him intently.

"And that's when Gabriella entered my life. She was the new girl at our school and she soon became friends with my friends. And I began to know her a little bit. And I really liked her. But there was one thing keeping her from being with me; my drug and beer problem. She immediately saw that I had a problem and she didn't want to tolerate it. So she gave me an intervention of her own and I could see in her eyes that someone cared for me. Someone wanted me to live through it. She was the one who gave me my wake up call. After going to rehab and getting sober, Gabriella and I had our first date and we've been together ever since." Troy said, blushing. While everyone began to 'aw' Gabriella had tears of love building up in her eyes. Troy's grin grew wider as he continued to talk into the microphone.

"Gabriella, before you entered my life that one day…I was meant to fail. I was meant to be a drug addict and die before I even saw my eighteenth birthday. That was supposed to be the story of my life. But you were the sudden twist that came and turned my life around…which gave me inspiration for our first dance. Our song is going to be 'Twist in My Story' by Secondhand Serenade. You were the best unexpected surprise that the story of my life ever received." Troy said, taking the microphone away from his lips and placing it back on its stand. He extended out a hand to Gabriella, who was in tears from his words. With a soft smile, Gabriella laced her fingers with Troy's hand and she got up from her chair and she was instantly wrapped into his arms.

As the music started, Gabriella placed her left hand on Troy's broad shoulder while Troy's left hand slithered around her petite waist. Their right hands were clasped together as they both began to slow dance to the music. Several of their friends and family began to cheer and 'aw' at the couple as they danced, but Troy and Gabriella barely noticed as their eyes were glued to one another. Gabriella smiled as a few traitor tears fell from her eyes.

"Troy…I love you. I know those words have been overplayed today, but it's true. That's the reason why I married you, the reason why I want to have kids with you and the reason why I wanted to save you all those years ago. And I want to say those words until we're both eighty years old." Gabriella told Troy as pure love and devotion overwhelmed her. Troy smiled in return as he briefly released her hand from his grasp so he could wipe away her tears with the pad of his thumb. He caressed her cheek several times as they continued to dance.

"I'll always be there to say those words Gabriella. You can always count on me being there. Our story is just beginning." Troy promised Gabriella as he stroked her cheek one last time before he held her hand once more. Gabriella was unable to contain herself; she tilted her head and she kissed Troy. Troy returned the kiss, giving it as much passion and love as he could. As their lips brushed against one another, Troy couldn't help but realize how they matched touch by touch and stroke by stroke. Their lips released and Gabriella then rested her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy pulled her in closer to his body and he soon found that they were singing along to their song…just the way they should.

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
This world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you…_

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

_**So there was that story…give me lots of reviews please! Have a good summer and see you all in a month!**_

_**Alanna xo**_


End file.
